


Being Famous

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Charity Event, Cute, Falling In Love, Famous, Friendship, Klaine, M/M, pop songs, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87





	Being Famous

Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!

Went the mantra of his name, in high and low shouts from the crowd around him as he exited the arena towards his transport, waving behind himself at everyone. Being a famous singer was sometimes a strain but Kurt lived for crowds like this, they gave him a well deserved buzz after a concert.

But his tour was now finished this year, he had performed in 39 states, and now in a couple of venues in the U.K and one in Paris, now he was finished.

His manager and best friend was constantly by his side throughout, speaking to a different person every minute in her ear piece. Kurt knew he put a lot of pressure on her when he decided to make Santana his manager, but she was good at it and saved his ass constantly from being overworked.

"No I don't care Jack, we need a flight tonight ok? Get it done..." She said as she rolled her eyes, crossing her legs and removing a nail file from her little purse to file her nails as she spoke again, "Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel's agent, manager, best friend and over all secretary, who's speaking please?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked out of the limo window as they rolled down a side street in the light down pour outside. Paris looked beautiful, he was sad he wouldn't see more of it.

"Are you kidding me?!" She shouted, making him jump and smack his forehead on the window, "Yes! Yes! Of course, he's available, his tour just finished...uh-huh...maybe a few weeks recup first...yes of course."

He tilted his head as she was speaking into the ear piece, whatever the next job was for him, was making her very excitable.

"Yes Thank you, I'll let you know in 3 weeks...Ok."

She pulled the ear piece from her ear and turned to regard Kurt for a minute, barely containing her own grin, which made Kurt start to grin curiously himself.

"What?"

"Guess who's agent that was?"

"I don't-"

"Jay Leno's!"

Kurt's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised as she went on.

"He's hosting a new show in a couple of months, it's going to be live, and for charity, and he's bringing in artists old and new from all around the world to sing."

"Ok."

"And he wants you to have a sing off!"

"With who?"

"Wait for it..." She paused with a finger to her grinning lips, and he waited, "Blaine fricking Anderson!"

Kurt knew his face was still in shock, because after a minute, she waved a manicured hand in front of it, and he blinked a couple of times.

"Come again?"

"Blaine Anderson," She repeated, a lot calmer this time, "don't tell me this isn't a dream for you, you love his music."

"But a sing off?"

"Isn't that what you wanted, to sing with him?"

"A coll-a-bor-a-tion, not a comp-e-ti-tion." He emphasized his words and she shrugged indifferently.

"Same difference."

"What songs?"

"You get to choose, with Blaine, and then the sound team will be able to make a backing beat to go with all of them."

"Right."

"This will be great, get you more publicity, and named for a charity event, every famous singer needs to do something for charity like 3 times every 5 years in their careers."

"That's not true."

"And what a performance it will be huh? Blaine and Kurt, two ex love birds singing together again."

"It was middle school Santana, we were friends, not lovebirds."

"You may as well have been, all lovey dovey eyes at each other, it was sickening."

He found himself rolling his eyes again as she completely ignored his words, so he changed topic again.

"What other artists are going?"

"Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Justin Bieber, Nick Minaj, a couple of old fuddy-duddies, our fabulously irritating friends Rachel Berry," Santana explained with a bored tone, and Kurt grinned as she said Rachel's name with disgust, "and you and Blaine."

"Ok, so a lot of big names."

"Yes, but you're a big name too Kurt, act the part babe."

He looked back out of the window as Santana put her ear piece back in her ear, conversation over for now as she sorted details for his flight home.

Blaine Anderson huh? Long time no see.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Nick! I need help!" Blaine called out to his lazy friend, from where he was sitting on the couch, flipping through the 700 channels on Blaine's new television.

His friends head turned to eye Blaine carrying a couple of huge boxes and trying to get in the door, and he huffed and got up to help him.

"Jesus, Blaine, what did you buy now?"

"Some new high quality speakers for the T.V room, a PlayStation 4, a new Blu-ray player, and docking stations for everyone's Ipads."

"I thought we agreed about your spending sprees, B."

"We did, but Christmas will be upon us in no time, and I want to get presents sorted before then."

"Whatever man," Nick laughed as he placed a couple of boxes down by the couch and sat down again, watching Blaine as he began rummaging through them, "oh, Jay Leno's agent called again today."

Blaine paused and looked at Nick over the top of the box, the darks curls boucnign slightly as he forced his head back up.

"About the show?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, a glint of excitement in his eyes and Nick grinned.

"Yep."

"Who did they pair me with?" Blaine asked eagerly as he clasped his hands on the boxes in front of him, looking at Nick's face with wide eyes.

"You are never going to believe it," Nick grinned, "Kurt Hummel."

"YES!" Blaine exclaimed loudly as he threw his fist in the air, and then he bounced up and down on the spot while Nick just stared at him in amusement, "FINALLY!"

"Calm down, we have a few months to go yet." Nick said as he tried to placate his excitable friend.

"Gosh, I haven't seen him since middle school, and he's so talented and beautiful, I've always wanted to sing with him." Blaine reminisced and Nick nodded along with him.

"And you will."

"You don't understand Nick," Blaine told his friend, who just rolled his eyes at him and gave him a smirk, "I adore Kurt, he was my best friend, and then he disappeared, but now he's one of those inspiring and incredible people that you don't see anymore."

Blaine sat down as he went on, Nick staring at him from the other couch.

"I've wanted to meet him ever since he became well known, you know, get to know him again."

"I'm sure you'll be able to at the show, and then after maybe you should work on something together," Nick said and Blaine thought about it, "I'm sure both your and his fans will love it."

"Yeah maybe."

"Ok, so what did you get me for Christmas?" Nick asked as he eyed the boxes again, and Blaine grinned.

"Nothing...yet."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was getting a little nervous, he had been practicing his vocals for this charity event, it was a live show, so his key and tone had to be perfect. He was also nervous about seeing and singing with Blaine Anderson. 

Ok, so he and Blaine used to be friends, but it had been at least 15 years since he had last seen him, and they were only kids then. They knew of each other obviously, both being big singers and always in the spotlight, but they hadn't spoken or even met...yet.

The show was scheduled very late, and Kurt had been in the recording studios all day with the sound team for the show, going over the different songs that he would be singing, lots of pop songs, old and new, some he didn't even know could be classed as pop songs. 

But he was fine singing anything.

Blaine wasn't in the studio yet, so Kurt had time to get his nerves under control before he came in. 

Currently both he and Santana were sat in a big room, with lots of other people milling about, and he was calmly breathing while she watched him with a smirk.

"I don't know why you're getting yourself so worked up, lady pants," She said and he turned a glare at her, which she shrugged off, "it's not like he's going to come storming into the room and hug the life outta you."

Kurt shook his head as he took in a deep breath, and just as he let it out, the door of the room burst open and Blaine came in, chatting with somebody. He was laughing and gesturing with his hands a lot, and then his eyes met Kurt's across the room and he made a beeline straight for him.

"Kurt! There you are!" he said as he scooped Kurt out of his seat and then threw his arms around him, squeezing him, Kurt could do more than hold him back.

"Ok, I could have been wrong." Santana mumbled from behind them.

"Hey, Blaine, it's good to see you." Kurt told him as he was released from his long time friend's arms, and Blaine gave him a big grin.

"You too, man, I can't wait to start this singing thing with you, I've been waiting forever for a chance at that."

"Well, we won't have to wait too long, I think they are nearly set for the show."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded with a silly grin still plastered on his face, "just go easy on me please, I can't hit those high notes as well as you can."

Kurt laughed along with him, before Blaine's eyes looked behind him.

"Oh my god! Santana Lopez, I haven't seen you for years!"

"Hey hobbit." She said as she was next swept into a hug.

"Oh come on, I was never that short." Blaine said as a light blush crept across his cheeks, and Santana smirked at him.

"Well, it's a little better now I guess." She said and they all laughed as she patted his head.

"Blaine."

A voice came from behind him and Blaine turned with a grin, and then slapped his head.

"Oh, erm...Kurt, Santana, this is my best friend Nick," Blaine introduced as Nick stepped forward and shook both of their hands, "he generally manages my life and keeps me out of trouble too."

"Yeah, but sometimes even I can't do anything about your trouble maker tendencies."

Blaine only shrugged with a smirk.

After a little while of talking and catching up, they were called into make-up and wardrobe. Kurt and Blaine walked through together while Santana and Nick stayed put, talking about the ridiculous people they had to protect and manage. Kurt rolled his eyes as she told Nick what a diva he really was inside, right before the door closed behind them.

"So Santana's your PR?"

"Yes, that and manager, agent, best friend, care giver, ass-kicker." Kurt listed off and Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, Nick is the same."

They both were ushered into their seats, while they were surrounded by hair and make-up people, but they kept chatting throughout getting ready, making it a little harder for the make-up team every time they burst into laughter. 

After that they were put through to the wardrobe department, and handed two suits for the stage, and after they had both changed, they were led back to the back stage waiting area, which Santana and Nick were already waiting in.

"Good luck out there Hummel." she said as they all stood together, Blaine conversing with Nick.

"Thanks." 

There was a rush of applause as the host, Jay Leno was announced and then after his speech the applause actually deafened the entire stage as he announced Kurt and Blaine.

It was their time. 

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was staring back. They both exchanged a smile and with a wink Blaine strode through the curtain first, with Kurt following after him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The crowd cheered as Blaine and Kurt greeted the host, shaking his hand and thanking him for being there, then he left the stage and the beat started in, as Blaine and Kurt were handed microphones. Blaine started getting the audience clapping along to the beat as the music started, really giving the crowd some entertainment, and Kurt smiled as he joined in too.

They were both grinning at each other, and the crowd was whooping and cheering for them.

Blaine raised his microphone as the opening chords of his first song came on.

"You have my heart,  
And we'll never be worlds apart.

Maybe in magazines,  
But you'll still be my star."

Blaine walked around the stage, singing the Rihanna hit, and everyone was singing along.

"Baby, 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because,"

Blaine looked at Kurt with a grin before singing the chorus, and Kurt was nodding his head along with Blaine.

"When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'd be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'til the end,

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella."

After that the chord changed a little bit, and Kurt jumped in with his first song.

"I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah."

Kurt moved his hips with the lyrics of the song, and Blaine was watchin him, a rapt expression on his face. They were both enjoying this little competition of theirs.

"You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game."

Kurt walked across the stage over towards Blaine, singing the beginning of the chorus while looking at him, and Blaine grinned as he bopped his head along with the song.

"Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it."

The next song came in quickly and Blaine shot him a smirk before singing his next one.

"Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes  
Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends  
Had my first kiss on a Friday night,  
I don't reckon that I did it right."

Kurt was dancing and clapping along as the audience screamed for them.

"I was younger then,  
Take me back to when."

"I'm on my way  
Driving at 90 down those country lanes  
Singing to "Tiny Dancer"  
And I miss the way  
You make me feel  
And it's real  
When we watched the sunset over the castle on the hill."

Kurt grinned at him as he jumped in with the next song change, and Blaine clapped his hands with the audience as he watched Kurt dancing and singing the next one.

"People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach?  
Or would you turn the other cheek?"

"Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love-"

Kurt cut off the last word as the beat picked up for Blaine's next one.

"Second verse for the hustlas,  
Gangstas,  
Bad bitches and ya ugly ass friends,"

"Haha." Kurt said into his microphone, joining in backing with the song Blaine was singing, and Blaine grinned before turning towards him.

"Can I preach?"

"Uh oh." 

"Can I preach?"

"Uh oh."

"I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in."

Blaine was looking at Kurt now, and they decided that from then on, together they would be each other's back up singers.

"First, take your sip (sip), do your dip (dip)  
Spend your money like money ain't it (Whoop, whoop)  
We too fresh,  
Got to blame it on Jesus  
Hashtag blessed  
They ain't ready for me."

Kurt stepped past Blaine and the next song came in straight away.

"Take me to church,  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life."

The crowd went wild as Kurt belted out Hozier, and Blaine clapped his hands and whooped with them before he started his next one.

"This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention,  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion."

"It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on,  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention."

Kurt decided to sing along with Blaine to Katy Perry, knowing that somewhere around this event she was there listening in.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."

Blaine stopped the singing and pulled the microphone up to his mouth.

"Do you have a boyfriend Kurt?" He asked as the audience laughed at Kurt's answer of, "Focus Blaine!"

"It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it."

The audience was cheering them both on as they twirled and danced around each other, thoroughly enjoying each other's company and the amount of cheers went up every time one of them rubbed against the other.

"When it comes to you  
There's no crime." Kurt started with his next one, a little slower now.

"Let's take both of our souls  
And intertwine  
When it comes to you  
Don't be blind  
Watch me speak from my heart  
When it comes to you  
Comes to you."

Blaine joined in with him on the last part and then kicked it straight into his next one, giving Kurt a huge grin.

"You were my sun, you were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance, made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no."

The beat was still a little slow for the next song, and Kurt grinned back at him as he fluttered his eyelashes and shook his hips along with the lyrics of the song.

"Oh,   
The taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?"

Blaine was close to laughing in good humour by the time the beat changed for his next song, and he pulled himself together just long enough to sing the first couple of lines, but then the angelic voice of Kurt joined in and they sang it together.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems."

"'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance."

"A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)"

The next beat hit in hard, and Kurt almost fumbled over his lyrics, but he and Blaine were making it a competition between them now, as well as the show, and he pointed at Blaine as he sang. Blaine raised both eyebrows and crossed his arms, playing up to the audience.

"I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music."

Blaine brought the microphone up and strode over to Kurt, singing his next lines.

"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more."

He reached out a hand and cupped Kurt's face and smiled at him, Kurt smiling back at him.

"Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."

Kurt decided to step the competition up a little, make it a little more flirty with the next one, and he walked slowly over to Blaine while singing the lyrics softly.

"Turn the music up in here  
I still hear him loud and clear  
Like he's right there in my ear,"

As he made it to Blaine he sang the lyrics right at him, as he turned to the side, looking behind himself at Blaine while facing the audience.

"Telling me that he wants to own me  
To control me."

"Come closer," He sang as he beckoned Blaine to him with his finger, "come closer."

"And I just can't pull my self away  
Under his spell I can't break  
I just can't stop."

Blaine grinned as he stood right next to Kurt, that silly grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Oh,  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling,  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright.

"I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up."

As the beat changed for another recognizable song, the audience were on their feet, clapping and cheering along as they both turned to sing it to the audience, laughing and grinning at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars,"

"The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat."

"And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy Bunny with her bleach blond hair,  
And, well."

"Hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star." Blaine sang out first, and then turned to Kurt as he finished with the next.

"Hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star!"

Blaine hugged him close as they both finished, the host reappearing on stage and the entire audience and room on their feet. The deafening applause was hurting Kurt's ears, and the amazed grin on his face was hurting his cheeks but the roar of the crowd never drowned out Blaine's words whispered right into his ear.

"Thank you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the charity event, which they later learned was a huge success thanks mostly to their performance together. Apparently their fans around the world really loved watching them interact and have fun together. They had raised a lot of awareness and a lot of money, and they felt proud.

They had meeting upon meeting with all kinds of people to do shows, concerts, appearances together. Their rapport on stage really resonated with the fans, and the people around them. Everyone wanted to be a part of this crazy train ride that was now Kurt and Blaine.

The guys themselves were still a little wary about throwing their very different careers together, Blaine being more of a pop/rock singer, and Kurt more ballads/blues.

But after Santana and Nick had discussed it with both of them, they found that maybe they could collaborate and do appearances together, but also keep up their own things. They found that they actually liked being called together, to sing or speak or whatever, they didn't mind, it was fun.

Today they were both in a studio in New York, trying to record a song together. But neither of them particularly liked the song that was created for them. Blaine kept telling them to cut it, and Kurt was getting frustrated with his own voice after an hour.

They called for a short break after another unsuccessful 15 minutes, and then disappeared to go and get coffee.

"I know we have a whole lot of songs to get through but I just don't think this one is a good one." Blaine said as they sat down in the small cafeteria together.

"Oh I know, it frustrates me to no end." Kurt agreed.

"Me too."

They sat in silence, both of them thinking about what they could do to improve their collaboration, but both coming up blank. Kurt sipped at his coffee quietly while watching Blaine, his eyes were focused on the table in front of them, and Kurt could just imagine the wheels turning in his mind.

"Maybe a new song?" Blaine suggested and Kurt's eyebrows raised.

"Who would write it?"

"We could." Blaine said with a grin and Kurt shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no, I'm really no good at that."

Blaine's hand covered over Kurt's on the table top, forcing him to look back up at Blaine. He gave a small unsure smile, causing Blaine's eyes to soften and a smile of encouragement to light up his face.

"Come on, I'll help."

Kurt reluctantly agreed to try and in so doing, they both finished their coffees, and made their way back to the studio people to tell them the song was being dumped and they would work on a new one together.

Santana and Nick were surprised, because Blaine usually only writes songs by himself, and Kurt had never been any good at it. But they were determined to get a good one between them to sing.

Blaine invited Kurt back to his place to work on it. The studio clearing out for the day.

Santana just smiled at him as she left him to go home, and Nick said he was going to see his boyfriend for the night to let them have peace and quiet to work on their song themselves.

Kurt was a little nervous, he had never done anything of the sort before, but Blaine's smiles and his presence, even his confidence was boosting Kurt's a little.

"So, I think we should combine our talents for this new one." 

"Ok."

"Make it kind of a slow, soft song, but with good lyrics so that people can get into it."

"Sounds good."

After about 2 hours of working on the lyrics for the song, it was a failure. Kurt felt defeated but Blaine still had that encouraging smile on his face. 

"Maybe an original is way out of your comfort zone," he said as he and Kurt sat on his couch in his small study room, "what's your all time favourite song?"

"Genre?"

"Anything."

"It's a love song," Kurt told him, but Blaine just gestured for him to carry on, "Rod Stewart, Have I told you lately."

"That's a good one."

"Well..."

"And I know what we could do with it."

Blaine swiftly moved over to his guitar and gently played a tune that sort of sounded like the opening of Kurt's song, but had a different beat to it, and Kurt found that he liked the tune, until Blaine started singing, then he was amazed.

"I didn't mean to break your heart  
I was just lonely,  
and everybody falls apart sometimes."

"I know you've found another one,   
but won't you just hold me tonight."

Kurt smiled, but he didn't recognize the song Blaine was singing.

"I wish I never called you up,  
Nobody told me  
and they don't know, they don't speak anymore."

"So take a good look at us  
Won't you just hold me tonight."

"And I would trying to fall in love again  
and keep it a secret  
It never works out anyway,"

"But I am not, anything like I was,  
cause you were the only one for me."

He bopped his head along slowly while Blaine was singing, and then he immediately recognized the point of the song had changed, and then Blaine's smile widened as he sang the next few lines.

"Have I told you lately, that I love you.  
Have I told you, there's no one else above you?"

"Fill my heart with gladness,  
take away all my sadness,   
ease my troubles that's what you do."

Blaine softly finished the chords on the guitar and then watched Kurt, patiently waiting for his friend to say something. Kurt sat stunned for a second, and then finally smiled a little. 

"Ok, now that is a song I think we could do."

Blaine's face literally beamed with pride. 

"Who's song was it mixed with?"

"Ed Sheeran's," Blaine told him as he placed his guitar down, "but I'm sure Ed won't mind me using it, I've used some of his songs before."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a total blessing, that Blaine and Kurt had found their friendship again. They enjoyed spending most of their free time and even some work time together. Sometimes Nick and Santana joined them, but that was mostly if they were in public, for crowd control, but other than that Kurt found himself with Blaine a lot of the time.

Their friendship had changed back to the way it used to be, back in middle school. They laughed and goofed around together, Blaine could cook so they often cooked meals together too, which were almost as goofy as a tickle fight. 

Blaine spent nights at Kurt's, watching movies and general hanging out, the same with Kurt at Blaine's. They had become almost inseparable again like when they were kids, and they both really enjoyed it.

As such one time, Blaine was currently seated on Kurt's couch, while Kurt put the finishing touches on their home cooked lasagne. Blaine was absently flicking through channels on the television. 

Kurt threw a plastic cup at the back of his head instead of calling him for dinner, and then laughed out loud at the way Blaine's eyes glared playfully at him from the top of the couch.

Kurt was still chuckling to himself as Blaine was taking his first bite of his plateful, and his eyes flicked up to Kurt after swallowing. 

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something." Blaine said and Kurt raised his eyebrows as he watched him.

"Yeah, what about?"

"My boyfriend."

Ok, that was new information, when did Blaine get a boyfriend?

Kurt's eyes widened slightly and the smile he had on his face almost dropped a little as he stared at Blaine. He quickly schooled his features into a neutral expression and shrugged.

"Ok, what about him?"

"I want you to meet him."

"Oh, sure ok." 

Kurt nodded his head, and they both descended into silence again while they ate. After a few uncomfortable minutes Kurt cleared his throat.

"Why didn't I know you had a boyfriend?" He asked a little curious and a little hurt that Blaine didn't trust him with the information.

"Erm...well, when we met again for the first time, I was only dating him," Blaine explained as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "and I didn't think it would really last, but he asked me to be his boyfriend last week, and now I want him to meet all of my friends."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now, it's been on my mind for a while."

"It's ok, Blaine," Kurt said quickly shooting him a genuine smile and covering one of Blaine's hands with his own, "what's his name?"

"Eric."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt was freaking out.

He had been for a full 2 days.

Since Blaine told him about his boyfriend. And now he was bringing him to the coffee shop, one where Kurt sat chewing his nails, which was a nervous habit, and fretting over how it was going to go.

His name is Eric, Blaine had said a few nights ago at dinner, and Kurt had asked for a last name.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Why me?

"Kurt." Came a quiet worried voice, as Kurt held his head in his hands, and then came a-

"Kurt?!"

Kurt's head shot up with a sheepish smile on it, as he looked from Blaine to his ex-boyfriend then back to Blaine.

"Wait, you never told me your best friend was Kurt." Eric turned to Blaine with a slight exasperated look, Kurt knew he was uncomfortable seeing him again.

"Rekindled best friend from middle school." Blaine explained slowly, still looking between them in confusion.

"Hey Eric, how have you been?" Kurt asked a little tightly and Eric huffed out a breath before answering just as tightly.

"Good, you?"

"Good."

Blaine snapped out of his confusion and looked at Kurt.

"What's going on, do you know Eric?"

Blaine's eyes bore into Kurt's, and Kurt felt his breath leave his lungs, struggling for an answer for his best friend, who was staring at him in what could only be described as betrayal, hurt and confusion.

"I-I-"

"Kurt and I used to date." Came a smarmy voice and Kurt's eyes immediately snapped to that smirk he used to hate.

"Actually we were boyfriends," Kurt corrected as he sat in his seat again, with a huff, trying not to make his contempt so visible, "at least I thought we were."

"There was some miscommunication between us over what we thought our relationship was," Eric explained to Blaine in a sickly sweet voice, one that Kurt had learned to see through long ago, "it made things a little difficult."

Blaine seemed to be infatuated with the mongrel, so Kurt held back his vicious reply.

"Yes, miscommunication, that's what it was." Kurt agreed with a smile, imagining punching Eric in the jaw in his head though.

Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched Kurt and Eric smile at each other.

"Oh, for a minute there, I thought Kurt was going to tell me that you were awful to him." He said and Eric looked like he lost a few shades of colour, and Kurt looked a little smug, but didn't comment.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Blaine got up to get everyone another coffee, and Kurt found himself alone with the one person he never ever wanted to see again.

He turned narrowed eyes on him, but kept the smile on his face, in case Blaine happened to glance over. He didn't want to cause any trouble between him and his best friend.

"Listen to me, you smarmy letch," Kurt's angry voice, belied his face, so it took Eric by surprise but he schooled his face into a small grin too, "I won't let you hurt him, he's too good for someone like you."

"What's the matter Kurt, am I moving in on your territory?" Eric said with disdain and Kurt's smile dropped a little, "don't tell me you have a crush on Blaine."

Kurt had no idea what to say to that, was he that obvious.

"He is a pretty little thing isn't he?" Eric continued, staring over to Blaine now, shaking his head slightly, "that ass has to be fantastic."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop perving on him." Kurt growled at him, his possessive instinct to protect taking over, making his face heat up a little.

"He's my boyfriend, that gives me permission to look."

"You slimy-"

"Everything ok guys?"

"Yeah, I was just talking about how tedious famous life can be sometimes," Kurt said innocently and turned to Eric with a smile, "you know the paps, lack of privacy and...untrustworthy people."

Eric grinned as he knew that comment was directed at him.

Blaine nodded along with Kurt's explanation, before explaining everything he had been through since he became a famous singer. The celebrity life wasn't easy.

Eric seemed engrossed in what Blaine was saying, and Kurt could see his arm moving beneath the table, obviously something to do with Blaine, because he would smirk when Blaine coughed a little uncomfortably.

Kurt had to do something, just to keep this slime balls hands to himself.

"-and obviously I can choose my own outfits, but the fashion police are always out in force on the red carpet events, so I have to be extra careful with that-"

Kurt faked a sneeze, and made sure that his head hit his coffee cup, but also flicking it forward with his finger, spilling hot coffee all over the table and Eric's lap, and possibly, hopefully burning him in the process.

He shot up with a scream and Blaine looked at him worriedly, Kurt profusely apologizing for the sneeze, darn allergies.

Blaine was helping Eric mop his jeans of the hot liquid, and Kurt hid a smirk behind his hand. They wouldn't be able to do anything about that large coffee stain on the light blue coloured jeans.

"I guess I'll have to go and change, but I'll meet you later?" Eric said to Blaine, wincing as he moved, the burning skin underneath his jeans rubbing against the still soaked material.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's pizza night with Nick," Blaine told him, "and he wants to discuss my next concert, you know it's coming up."

"Right yeah, well call me then yeah?"

"Yes, of course."

They exchanged a very brief kiss on the cheek before Eric left, wincing every time he took a step, and Kurt tried to hold back his laughter. When Blaine looked back at him, Kurt made his face into a frown and shook his head in a guilty kind of way, but when Blaine looked away he had to stifle his giggles.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt started to see signs of Eric everywhere.

Even on Blaine's own person. It wasn't anything physical, but it was Blaine's eyes or his smile. They seemed strained. Unhappy. Dull.

Kurt could only do so much, without revealing what a scumbag Eric really was with him. But should he tell Blaine what happened, or should he just leave it alone. They were friends but it was also Blaine's relationship, and he didn't want to push anything that may be construed as being nosy.

He knew there were fights and arguments, he heard Blaine on the phone a lot when he went to the bathroom for privacy. Kurt was starting to become a little worried about Blaine's attitude though.

He had lost a bit of spark. That little spring in his step that make shim look like an over-excited puppy. And Kurt hated seeing it.

It was after a particularly bad argument, that he heard through the bathroom wall, that he decided to confront his best friend about it.

Blaine came back with a tight smile, and sat back down on the couch, where Kurt had paused the movie, sighing as he sunk into the back cushions.

"You shouldn't have to take it from him, you know." Kurt said quietly, and Blaine looked at him with wide eyes, "You really shouldn't let someone else make you feel this way."

"What way?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt smiled down at him sadly.

"Hopeless, lost...come on, I dated the guy I know what he's like." Kurt explained and Blaine sighed.

"Has he always been pushy?" Came the quiet question and Kurt looked confused for a moment, before dread set in and he needed him to elaborate.

"Pushy?" He asked with a calm tone.

"You know...pushy in bed."

"Blaine...he...hasn't hurt you, has-"

"No! No, Kurt, nothing like that."

"Oh ok, good." Kurt placed his hand over his chest in relief and Blaine smiled at him.

"Did you sleep with him?" Blaine asked curiously and Kurt chuckled darkly.

"No, thank god," Kurt said and Blaine raised an eyebrow, "we never got that far into it."

"What happened between you?"

"A lot of things." Kurt sighed, "I didn't want to tell you, because it's your relationship, I didn't want to interfere...but he is not a nice person, Blaine."

"I'm starting to realize that."

"He told me he loved me...just for the spotlight."

"Wow."

"Mm," Kurt sat up a little and dragged Blaine up to, holding onto one of his hands as he explained what happened, "I actually believed he loved me at first, he was a gentleman, very discreet, but once the paps started swarming, he would find any opportunity to touch me inappropriately or kiss me, knowing they were looking."

Blaine frowned.

"And when my relationship with him came out in a couple of magazines, he was overjoyed and I knew then, what he was doing."

"I'm really sorry Kurt." Blaine said with a frown and squeezed his hands, and Kurt gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't let him do it to you, I couldn't bare seeing you the same way." Kurt told him and Blaine just stared at him, a mix of confusion and hurt swirling around in his eyes, "I can see the affect it's having on you Blaine, your eyes used to glow with life and they don't anymore, I love you so much, and I'm so scared for you, please don't let-"

Kurt's words were cut off as a pair of soft lips closed over his. A hand held his head in place as Blaine' lips softly moved over his a couple of glides before he pulled back.

Blaine smiled as he released Kurt, and Kurt's eyes went a little wider.

"Thank you, for telling me and for worrying about me." Blaine said and Kurt could only nod, he was still in a little bit of shock.

"No problem..."

"I think I'm going to head home, think about what I'm going to do." Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand and stood.

"Erm...yeah ok."

"I'll see you later Kurt." Blaine smiled and placed a small kiss on Kurt's head as he bid him goodbye, Kurt just sat, listening as the door closed and still sat in shock at least half of the night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Santana was screaming down the phone at Nick, who was giving just as good back. Kurt was wincing at the shrill tone of her voice. 

"Yeah well stick the album where the sun doesn't shine!" She screeched and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Santana, please..."

She glared at him while Nick was shouting down the phone line and then she smirked as she stood up and strode through to the small kitchen.

"And you say I'm the bitch!" She said sarcastically down the line, "and you can tell Frodo Baggins that we aren't interested in doing anymore collabs alright?! Screw You Duvall!"

Kurt shook his head from where he sat texting Blaine on the couch.

Apparently Blaine had said that the plans had fallen through for their collaboration album, which had left him quite upset. But Santana had got it into her head that it was somehow Blaine and Nick's fault, even though Kurt had tried to tell her otherwise.

'She is really mad isn't she?' Came the text from Blaine, when Santana busied herself in the kitchen cabinets.

'Yes, I'm afraid so...tell Nick I tried to tell her it wasn't your fault or his.'

'He knows that.' Came the reply and Kurt smiled a little.

'How are we for tonight?' Kurt text back, impatiently biting his lip.

'Still good, if you're sure?' 

'Yes I'm sure.' He rolled his eyes as he text his reply, figuring that Blaine would ask if he was sure, yet again.

'Great, I'll pick you up at 7. Don't keep me waiting.'

'I'll make sure I'm ready.'

It was a few days after the short kiss Blaine had given him out of comfort that Kurt realized his crush went beyond what was normal, and he realized he was actually falling in love with Blaine.

Blaine had broken up with Eric that next day, and apparently he was a mess afterwards. Nick had text Kurt to let him know that Blaine was ok, but that he wouldn't be appearing for a few days. 

Kurt gave him his space, but he sent a supportive text to him that evening. For which he got a wink emoji followed by a little kiss, and he knew he and Blaine were still ok.

After a few days Blaine had texted Kurt to meet up for coffee, and they chatted as they normally would. But there was something different about Blaine. 

Something Kurt couldn't place. 

The sparkle was back, but Blaine seemed a little nervous, touchy, out of place, and Kurt hoped it wasn't anything to do with the break up. 

A few more days went by, and Kurt finally found out why Blaine was acting the way he did, when he took Kurt's hand over the coffee table and asked-

"Kurt, can I take you out on a date?" Blaine asked nervously and Kurt sat stunned for a minute before raising an eyebrow as his mouth curved up in a slight smile.

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Sort of, I was just nervous."

"So a date?" Kurt asked a little curiously and Blaine chuckled.

"Well, when I broke up with Eric I realized two things," Blaine explained as he stroked a thumb over the back of Kurt's knuckles, "one, I never really liked the guy anyway, I wasn't upset about him, I was mostly upset about what he did to you, and two, that I don't really need anyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I've liked you for a while Kurt, I think, I just didn't understand the feelings," Blaine told him and Kurt's cheeks blushed a light pink, "you never really know what you have in front of you, while looking in other places."

Kurt smiled.

That had been 3 days ago.

And Kurt couldn't wait for his date tonight.


End file.
